Molly Hooper e le aperture facilitate
by Anne Elliot EFP
Summary: Sbuffò sommessamente e lasciò cadere le braccia inermi sul tavolo. Gli occhi, pieni di odio e risentimento, fissi sul pacchetto di patatine. [...] Molly, c'è l'apposita apertura . Sherlock aveva pronunciato la frase con malcelato nervosismo continuando a fissare i campioni che stava analizzando al microscopi. Mi raccomando: voglio le vostre critiche!


**Note autore:** E' una storiella semplice e breve, nata dopo ben 15 minuti di lotta feroce con un' apertura facilitata. Il suo scopo? Farmi sentire meno sola in questa lotta contro pacchi e pacchetti e soprattutto, meno sciocca.  
A voi l'ardua sentenza e mi raccomando: criticate! ^^  
A presto,

Anne

* * *

_**Molly Hooper e le aperture facilitate**_

Sbuffò sommessamente e lasciò cadere le braccia inermi sul tavolo. Gli occhi, pieni di odio e risentimento, fissi sul pacchetto di patatine. Erano oramai dieci minuti che provava ad aprirlo senza successo, le estremità erano sigillate in maniera ermetica. Si girò per prendere le forbici ma, poco prima di avventarsi sull'inerme bustina, si fermò.

«Molly, c'è l'apposita apertura»

Sherlock aveva pronunciato la frase con malcelato nervosismo continuando a fissare i campioni che stava analizzando al microscopio.

La patologa sorrise nervosamente.

«Mmh?...Si, si certo…è solo che sono contraria»

Si rigirò il pacchetto fra le mani fino a trovare l'apertura facilitata indicata da una allegra freccia rossa.

Sentì un suono simile ad un "mmh" provenire dall'uomo accanto a lei. Non sapeva se quel verso fosse una richiesta di chiarimento, una specie di conferma del fatto che l'avesse ascoltata oppure un appunto mentale per qualcosa che esulasse da lei e le sue patatine. Probabilmente l'ultima delle tre opzioni, nonostante ciò, decise di rispondere a quella inesistente domanda.

«Queste stupide aperture sono ovunque! Nei posti più disparati, la maggior parte delle volte neanche funzionano e sembra ti giudichino. "Ciao, sono qui perché voi essere umani, anche se intelligenti, non siete in grado di aprire uno stupido pacchetto come me!"»

Scosse leggermente la testa iniziando ad aprire il pacchetto dall'apposita linguetta.

L'uomo sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, poi si girò e la guardò con le sopracciglia leggermente arcuate. Lei lo fissò di rimando ma lo fermò alzando una mano non appena ebbe iniziato la frase con il suo austero "Tecnicamente".

«Lascia stare me…io non conto!»

Si guardarono per un momento. Molly iniziò ad arrossire e distolse lo sguardo. Lui continuò ad osservarla con aria inespressiva prima di tornare a guardare nel microscopio.

«Continui a pensarlo»

Era stato un sussurro appena udibile ma lei era certa di averlo sentito o per lo meno, ne era quasi certa.

La linguetta le rimase in mano, il pacchetto ancora chiuso.

Con fare depresso si lasciò cadere sullo sgabello.

«Caffè?»

Le mani abbandonate sul tavolo vicino al suo pranzo irraggiungibile, gli occhi stanchi e la schiena arcuata, Molly Hooper annuì leggermente alla proposta del detective. Poggiò una mano sullo sgabello per aiutarsi a scendere.

«Faccio io!»

La patologa si immobilizzò, osservando l'uomo alzarsi sinuosamente per poi uscire rapidamente dal laboratorio.

Rimase in quella posizione per alcuni istanti.

* * *

Che cosa voleva dire quello…cioè quella cosa? Non la discussione che avevano avuto, anche perché non era stata una discussione: insomma, lui praticamente parlava al microscopio e lei alle patatine. No, che cosa voleva dire quel "caffè?-faccio io!"?

Si alzò iniziando a mettere apposto delle cartelle.

Era stata davvero così tanto fastidiosa da farlo addirittura scappare a prendere il caffè per tacitarla?!

Sherlock si risedette davanti al microscopio, posò una tazza vicino a sé e l'altra di fronte allo sgabello vicino al suo.

Molly si riavvicinò al tavolo ma senza sedersi, prese la tazza e lo ringraziò. Lui non alzò lo sguardo dal suo lavoro.

La patologa lo guardò di sottecchi.

«Scusa»

Lui continuò a non muoversi ma emise il medesimo suono che aveva fatto qualche minuto prima. Questa volta, però, la patologa decise di registrarlo come semplice ricezione delle sue scuse.

Passarono alcuni minuti. La donna, la tazza di caffè bollente fra le dita, osservava fuori dalla finestra il via vai di ambulanze e persone. Soffiò sulla bevanda ancora troppo calda per essere assaggiata. La sua attenzione fu attratta da un laconico "allora?" proveniente dalle sue spalle. Si girò ad osservare il proprietario di quella voce.

Sherlock Holmes, con la sciarpa al collo e le mani nelle tasche del cappotto, la fissava.

«Vai via?»

Lui alzò un sopracciglio con fare superiore e sospirò.

«Allora?»

Lei si guardò intorno con aria interrogativa per poi riportare il suo sguardo su di lui.

«Cosa allora?»

Lui chiuse gli occhi innervosito, la solita espressione da maestro insofferente con l'allieva impreparata. La solita espressione che aveva con lei.

«Ti ho chiesto, cosa significasse quello "scusa"…»

Lei inarcò le sopracciglia.

«Quando?»

«Prima»

Molly spostò leggermente indietro il collo.

«Intendi quel "mmh"?»

L'uomo non rispose. I suoi occhi esprimevano quanto per lui fosse ovvio che quel "mmh" fosse una domanda.

La patologa sbuffò sommessamente ma si trattenne dal fargli notare l'assurdità delle sue convinzioni.

«Scusa, se ti ho disturbato»

L'uomo la guardò con aria interrogativa.

«Quando?»

«Prima»

Si bloccarono e sorrisero.

«Avverbi decisamente inflazionati»

Lei sorrise posando la tazza sul tavolo.

«Assolutamente»

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche secondo.

«Non mi hai disturbato, Molly…»

La patologa abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani per poi riportarlo su di lui.

«No?»

«No»

Lei annuì.

«Ma allora…il caffè?»

«Cosa?»

Lei sorrise nervosa, sciogliendo le dita e scuotendo la testa.

«Scusa, se ti ho disturbato»

La patologa sorrise alla vena ironica nella voce dell'uomo.

«Non mi hai disturbato, Sherlock…»

Il tono ad imitare quello di lui.

Sorrisero entrambi con il medesimo sguardo rivolto l'uno all'altra.

* * *

«Molly, posso?»

Martin Stamford, la faccia paffuta che faceva capolino dalla porta del laboratorio, il sorriso bonario e la voce allegra lì interruppe.

La patologa sobbalzò ma si riscosse rapidamente andandogli incontro sorridente.

«Certo, Mike! Dimmi pure!»

Sherlock Holmes rimase immobile per un istante, gli occhi socchiusi, il volto innervosito. Poi si girò, salutò il dottore con un pacato "Martin" e se ne andò.

Molly vide le sue spalle andar via mentre Mike le parlava.

Quando il collega se ne andò, Molly Hooper riprese il caffè ormai freddo e lo portò alle labbra.

Lo allontanò con una smorfia…era amarissimo!

Istintivamente i suoi occhi andarono porta del laboratorio: non poteva pretendere anche quello da lui!

Tornò alle sue cartelle e stava per aprirne una quando il cellulare vibrò.

_Erano 3 zollette._

_SH_

Sorrise verso lo schermo del telefono e stava per riporlo nella tasca quando vibrò nuovamente.

_A sinistra del 40X1000._

_E' già aperta._

_SH_

La patologa si spinse con la punta dei piedi e le rotelle dello sgabello si mossero così da permetterle di vedere oltre il telescopio 40x1000 che aveva usato Sherlock. Alla sua sinistra vi era la busta delle zollette.

_Sherlock, c'era l'apposita apertura!_

_MH_

John Watson si girò verso il collega che sogghignava al proprio cellulare.

«Chi è?»

Il detective si ricompose.

«Qualcuno che in teoria non conta!»

Il dottore rimase immobile mentre Sherlock oltrepassava il cordone della polizia. Poi alzò le spalle e lo seguì urlandogli il solito "aspetta, Sherlock!".


End file.
